Bottled up Silence
by dizzyizzy2010
Summary: Erin keeps a diary but when Becky gets hold of it and finds a secret Erin has been hiding, that even Vlad doesnt know will he trust her and help her get through it. Chapter 4& 5 uploaded yey
1. Dreaming Bullies

Bottled up silence

A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews on my story, I don't mind if you wish to have the idea of my previous story because it wasn't my best writing as it was a practise, this is going to my main story and I might make others. If you would like to contribute then please do,

Disclaimer:

I don't own young Dracula; this is for the enjoyment of fans and me.

Chapter one: Dreaming Bullies

Erin rolled about in her coffin while murmuring and sobbing, she felt scared and alone stuck in this never ending nightmare. Since Erin had saved Becky by putting garlic in her drink, she had taken it the wrong way when evil Vlad refused to kiss Becky, and because Erin had put the garlic in of course it was her fault according to Becky.

Becky started to slowly befriend her, starting arguments on purpose, getting Erin in trouble but worst of all was the bullying and loneliness she causes Erin to feel.

It had been a week since they had defeated Sethius so Vlad and everybody except Wolfie had been busy, She felt like she was being ignored but she didn't blame him he had all the weight on his shoulders.

It was the night before starting back at school from the Easter holidays, and Erin was dreading it. She hadn't told Vlad and it was going to stay that way she didn't want him worrying, after a while she had tired herself out sobbing and fell asleep trying to think of the positives.

But the nightmare returned. Erin was in a school corridor, it was lunch and Erin was heading to the canteen but she bumped into someone she wishes she hadn't.

"Oh look who it is!" Becky cackled to the other pretty popular girls unlike herself, Erin thought.

"Just leave me alone," Erin murmured into her chest and tried to push through.

"What was that freak." She giggled as she said it to Erin.

"Just leave me alone!" Erin shouted again, trying to push through once more but she was pushed back.

Becky ignored her remark and carried on with news she was going to tell Erin, "Guess what weirdo I know your secret," Erin didn't understand what she meant. "I know you are ...

Suddenly Erin woke up once more from the dream, shivering in cold sweat. How did Becky know her secret but then again it was just a dream but a bad one, Erin scooped her knees up to her chest covering her faces. She felt warmer when she hugged herself; she just let the tears seep through her jogging bottoms.

...

Vlad awoke to the sound of almost silent sobbing coming from somewhere in the quarters, he glanced at his watch it was 3.30am in the morning and he was going back to school today. He clicked his fingers before he could hit his head on the lid and sat up rubbing his eyes, who was crying at this time in the morning. But he still ventured out to see who it was so he could then rest, although he didn't really need it but he felt normal doing so.

The count was in the throne room probably trying to conjure a speech for miss. McCauley, Vlad chuckled to himself.

Still listening out for the sobs that echoed through his head every other second, It was weird he recognised the tone of the voice but couldn't put his finger on it.

The sound led him to outside Erin's door; he suddenly felt a huge wave of guilt wash over him. He had been ignoring her for most of the week, due to getting the slayers and vampire's treaty together, before thinking he barged into her room.

Erin jumped at the noise of her door opening, but she stayed huddled in a ball to keep her face hidden from the intruder.

"Erin?" Vlad questioned the huddle in the middle of the coffin. Erin's ears pricked up at the voice it was Vlad. He strode the side of the coffin and put an arm around her, "Hey what's the matter?" he said while rubbing her back.

He waited for an answer but she just sat their sobbing, he then prised her face from her knees and gently pulled her chin towards his own face, she was shivering and instead of having red puffy eyes she was as white as a sheep.

Tear tracks staining the most beautiful face he had ever seen, she didn't say anything but cuddled into his embrace. After a while of silent hugging Vlad knelt beside Erin's coffin, still confused about why she crying.

"Erin what's the matter, please tell me," he said more seriously, soon he would start making his own assumptions. Erin just sat there taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down but she still refused to talk, Vlad touched her hair and stroked it.

"Are your hurt or anything?" he said while checking for any cuts of bruises, Erin shook her head. "Do you feel ill?" he question. Once again she shook her head; Vlad was now really perplexed. Erin looked into his face she then decided to speak.

"I'm fine Vlad, just a nightmare," she said trying not to tremble. Vlad once again put his arm around her,

"It's got to be more than just a nightmare surely," Vlad said not entirely convinced, "Is it because I have been ignoring you, because if it is I'm sorry... I didn't... mean to," He said wavering in his voice. Erin shook her head and hiccupped slightly which made her giggle,

"No really it's just a dream," she said more confidently, Vlad nodded and headed towards the door.

"Are you sure your alright?" he quizzed once more, Erin nodded then Vlad left the room.

Erin sighed then grabbed the diary that sat on the chest draws, she began to write everything down, all her worries and problems also the secret she was trying to for as long as he could, as it helped her get it off her mind, before placing it in to her school bag.

...

Erin walked down the corridors towards the throne room and she bumped into Vlad which was slightly embarrassing. They all had a half decent breakfast due to Renfields cooking; Erin grabbed school bag and headed for school with Vlad.

The headed to form class and settled down until Becky walked in, she instinctively shoved passed Erin so her belongings splashed onto the floor. Luckily Vlad was seated the other side of the class room so he didn't hear the girls laughing at Erin, Becky bent down and picked up Erin's diary,

"What this?" she said in her most innocent girl voice she could do, without even wait for Erin answer she opened it up. She then stood on table to get everyone's attention and began to read, spilling all of Erin's secrets to the class including one particular one that even Vlad didn't know.

"Dear Diary," Becky started with her eyes widening with more interest. Erin cowered to the back of the room shaking; she couldn't believe what was happening. Vlad eyes shot from Becky to Erin as read, Erin's eyes were brimming with tears as Becky got the part that even Vlad didn't know.

"Even though I feel safe in the Dracula's house hold I still have nightmares, some that I can't get out my head for weeks. There mostly about my parents coming to get again, ooh this bit sounds good," Becky said laughing, Vlad was about to stand up he wasn't going to stand for this but then something caught his attention.

"I keep on being sick and I can't help myself, I think I'm pregnant." Vlad ran over to Erin as she collapsed against the wall...


	2. The truth is out

Chapter 2: The truth is out

A/N: sorry I didn't post last night but I had problems logging on but I promise there will be around about three or four chapters a week. Please review as always, Later on in the chapters around about chapter 10 I am going to ask for advice and your opinion on the story thank you bye xx

Erin felt the cold wall hit her back; the tears leaked from her eyes making everything appear in slow motion. Vlad couldn't believe his ears; he just wished it was a lie, a sick joke of some sorts that Becky had just made up on the spot.

Without thinking twice he shot over to Erin and tried to help her up, but as soon as she was up she pushed past Vlad and headed out the door of the classroom.

Erin couldn't stay to face Vlad she couldn't even look him in the eye, she didn't know where to go but she just kept running, as far away from the class as she could. She headed for their quarters upstairs, watching the tears splash onto the rough carpet that covered though entrance to the quarters.

Pushing the door open she headed to her room, she tripped on the old wooden floor board before reaching her door. Almost ramming it open, grabbing the nearest bag which was a scruffy rucksack she began to ram everything she owned into it.

...

Vlad was about to take off after Erin but there was something he needed to check, "You're lying," he said calmly.

Becky sniggered before jumping down from the now scratch table from her shoes and flung the diary at him; he caught it with ease and opened it to the creased page.

It was definitely Erin's writing because it was it was left handed and neat and tidy compared to his scrawl across the page , he felt the rage between Becky for spilling it to the whole class and Erin for not telling him. But it was none of his business or was it?

He then decided to hypnotise them still while he went to find Erin, locking the door behind him he could see the frozen pupils stood there like ghosts. He felt mix emotion at the moment; he felt confused, angry, annoyed and betrayed all in one go,

He thought and thought about where Erin would be then he remembered she probably felt safe in her bedroom so he raced upstairs ignoring the fact that tears were brimming.

...

Erin zipped up the rucksack up with difficulty, feeling a shooting pain where Becky had elbowed her. She stumbled back as the world swam before her; she clutched her stomached as she felt white hot pain burn her insides. Her knees buckled and she was about to collapse in pain when something caught her, then everything went black.

Vlad stormed into the room seeing Erin a rucksack on the floor, but it didn't seem right. She was clutching her stomach and her face was contorted in pain. Before her knees buckled she was falling, he grabbed her speeding as fast as he could.

He watched her moan in pain as he grabbed her elbow and the bridge of her back, lowering her to the floor.

He didn't know what was going on till he saw the blood; he only then had an idea.


	3. The Blame

Chapter three: The blame

A/n: Thank you for all the reviews posting will go back to normal now, sorry for the long wait it was my brother's birthday so preparations needed to be dealt with. Three a week hopefully, might be more or less chapters depending on school homework. Bye xx

Vlad held the arch of her back lowering her to the floor; panic flooded him not really knowing what to do.

"Erin," he said seriously while shaking her, her eyelids shot open. Erin's hands clutched her stomach as she whimpered in pain. She couldn't meet his eyes instead she focused on trying to remove the discomfort from her abdomen; Vlad noticed this gently prised her hands her stomach it wouldn't help.

"Vlad I'm sorry," Erin whispered trying not crack at the pain; Vlad nodded not really listening to what she was saying. He was too busy trying to work out what do; he squeezed Erin's hand to comfort her, pressing a kiss to her forehead he ran his figures through his hair.

"RENFIELD!" Vlad shouted, Erin continued to whimper in pain. Her eyes widened watering at the unbearable pain. She was scared, not just about what was happening but about what would happen when his family found out.

"NO VLAD!" Erin cried. He shook his head, she didn't get a say in this if she was going to refuse treatment.

"Erin look at me, your losing your baby you need help." He put emphasis on help as he knew Erin would refuse it.

"Vlad your baby," Erin said seriously, Vlad let go of her hand refusing to look into her eyes. He stretched out and stumbled back against the wall of her bedroom.

"What?" was all Vlad could manage. He shook his head refusing to believe it, no this couldn't be right, could it.

"It's yours..., do you remember when...," she was cut off by Renfield stumbling into the room, staring between the slayer and master Vlad he couldn't decipher what was wrong.

Vlad pushed himself from the wall but remained as far away as possible, he was hurt beyond belief. "It's Er...," he couldn't finish as Erin muffled a cry from the corner of her room.

Erin was trying to sit up, grasping her stomach she panted trying to get the sensation out of her system. Blood was swamping the floor; Renfield glanced at the blood before quizzing the counts son.

"Is Mistress Erin okay?" Renfield inquired.

"Does it look like it?" Vlad said losing his temper at Renfields choice of words; Erin gave Vlad a scolding look.

"Vlad stop acting childish please, we can discuss this later!" she pleaded while her face contorted in pain. Vlad nodded he mentally kicked himself for being so childish. Pushing off the wall he skidded over o Erin.

"I'm sorry," he began to apologise, he felt so stupid. Erin cupped his face,

"It's not your fault it's mostly mine," She said tracing the tear tracks with her thumb while her own tears made their way down. She gasped a she felt a burning pain, it was getting worse.

"Renfield she's..." he hesitated, before looking towards Erin and she nodded telling him to continue "She's having a miscarriage."

Renfield looked bewildered but everything added up, he nodded and kneeled beside Vlad facing Erin. Vlad had put his arm around her back supporting her back, Renfield then burst into life.

"She needs to lie down, master Vlad," he addressed Vlad. Vlad nodded and scooped her up. He could feel the sticky residue leaking through his shirt onto his arm; her body became limp in his arms. He looked down, her eyes were shut tightly and her breathing was shallow.

"Erin," he whispered, choking on his words. "Erin," he spoke a little louder, but she remained frozen in his arms. A tear made its way down his pure white cheek, at that moment the Count, Bertrand, Ingrid and the young wolf all walked in to see what the commotion was about.

...

Thanks for reading next chapter hopefully tomorrow, byexx


	4. disowned

Chapter Four: Disowned

A/N: Hiya sorry for the long wait but I have planned out the next three while you were waiting so they will hopefully be longer and quicker uploaded. Again sorry for the wait hope you can forgive me so to apologise I have upload two chapters instead of one bye xx

Disclaimer in chapter one,

...

"Vladdy can you be quite some of us are trying to sleep here..." The count looked at his son and the limp object in his arm. He looked closer and saw the young slayer in his arms, she and his own son where coated in blood.

"What going on!" Ingrid stammered angrily, the blood was sweet but strong and pure. She couldn't help but let her fangs slide down producing her bottom lip, she looked around and saw that both Bertrand and the count had lowered their fangs too but Vlad hadn't.

Vlad ignored the fact they were all talking to him and continued to shake Erin; she began to mutter under her breath something as loud as a whispered. But Vlad could just about decipher it, with his sharp hearing everything was amplified ten times louder.

"I'm sorry," Erin whispered again slightly louder. The count and Bertrand picked up on this and took a step forward eagerly listening into the conversation.

"Vladimir!" The count warned his youngest child, he wanted an answer before his bloodlust took over.

"Ummm," Vlad stumbled racking his brain trying to find an excuse, "Erin's ill, no I mean she had an accident, yh she had an accident," he corrected himself before concentrating on Erin once more.

Renfield looked between his master and master Vlad understanding why he was keeping it a secret, Ingrid raised an eyebrow her brother had never been able to lie undetected.

"Do you really think we will believe that?" Ingrid snorted loudly. Vlad nodded nervously his arms now aching from the dead weight off Erin he was becoming more worried the longer she stayed unconscious.

"Yes I do... NOW GET OUT!" Vlad shouted anger now blinding him; it was none of their business. Wolfie jumped back in fright trying to find comfort from one of the vampires but received none, he stumbled forward trying to look for Erin, he liked her she nice like a sister he never knew he had.

Ingrid step forward tugging on the collar of her youngest brother, Wolfie wriggled free from her grasp and peered into the bundle that Vlad was holding. Vlad spun round shielding Erin from his youngest brother's view; he didn't want him seeing her like this.

"Why's Erin like that?" he asked his older brother, his bottom lip quivered and tears formed in his eyes. He wanted his best friend back; Vlad placed her in carefully in the coffin supporting her head.

"Please go now!" he said for the last time cracking, his figures traced her face. She was burning up, shaking violently from the cold. He was still turned so his back was facing now them; the count was now bored and felt the emotions in the room. He didn't do emotions so he left with a swish of his cloak; Bertrand followed the count as he was regent.

Ingrid looked back at her brother before following the count and Bertrand, holding a stressed Wolfie in her arms. Vlad sighed it was an old habit that he had developed from being in so many stressful situations, the door slammed shut and Renfield stood up walking over to Erin.

He felt her brow before taking it away and pulling soaking wet piece of material, he twisted it and placed it on her burning brow. He then placed his hand in front of her airways, he neared closer not being able to feel it, he could just about feel her warm breath upon his.

Turning Erin on her side he began work, Vlad stumbled against the coffin rubbing his eyes he couldn't believe what was happening.


	5. Apologises

Chapter 5: Apologise

A/n: I am so sorry for the long gap between my last update and this one but I have had a lot of homework also events and I have also had scarlet fever so I have been bed bound, Thank you for all your support just one question would you like me to carry on with the story The damage after this or do a sequel to this story or possibly make it into a saga?

Disclaimer In chapter one,

...

Vlad peered up at Renfield trying not to shake and show fear but it was hard not to, Erin's fever was coming down but she was still bleeding. Renfield was rushing about cleaning up and working on Erin, suddenly something dawned on him.

He had left half the six formers frozen in his classroom, dashing forward he chastely put a kiss on his girlfriends head savouring the touch of her warm skin even though it was to warm for his liking.

"Renfield I'll be back in a minute, I have got to sort something out urgently," Vlad gushed out before accepting the nod from the servant he jogged out the door not wanting to leave Erin.

Weaving through the antiques, Vlad jogged ignoring the voice of doom in his head. '_This is the last time you're ever going to see your girl friend, if the miscarriage doesn't kill her when your father finds out he will.'_ He knew it was just his head messing with him but he couldn't ignore the fact his dark side seemed to be as worried as he was. He could feel it ebbing forward to the front of his mind, his dark side wanted to see Erin for itself.

He reached the corridor where his form class was placed; the time read three minuets till the start of registration. He just hope that Miss McCauley hadn't decided to come in early, pushing open the bulky fire door he stood at the front of the class staring at the students who were currently frozen like ghost.

His eyes locked with the pupils of the other students, clicking his figure they burst to life giving him three seconds to run from the form class before anyone was to notice.

He had mind wiped them all of the memorise of Erin's diary, maybe later on he would inform Miss McCauley of the distress Becky had being causing Erin but he didn't want to be a snitch.

After stepping out the classroom door he sped to outside Erin's door hearing the rustling about in there. He placed a shaking hand on the cracked wood door; he could hear a slight moan echo through it then a whimper followed after that.

He rammed through the threshold his eyes lining up with the servant and slayer, something wasn't right Renfield looked shocked and white. Vlad made his way over to his restful looking girlfriend although she was covered in blood.

"Master Vlad I... I manage to stop the miscarriage," Renfield stumbled, Vlad felt relived, shocked but also worried at the grave tone of his voice he should sound a bit happier unless... "But... I couldn't stem the bleeding quickly enough she lost too much blood, I'm Sorry master Vlad," Vlad couldn't believe what he was hearing he shook his head refusing to listen to the words.

He gently placed a hand gently upon her chest feeling the last few beats of her heart Erin's breathing was shallow.

"Renfield how longs has Erin got left?" He dreaded the answer, but there was only one way he could bring back to health.

"Merely seconds master Vlad," he said gravely. With that Vlad scooped up Erin placing a tender hand under her back and neck, lining up he gently pressed his fangs against her warm skin, his dark side had escaped and no one could stop him.

Pushing forwards he pushed his fangs deeper into the skin breaking the warm flesh, he felt the blood red liquid run down his chin.


End file.
